it's a mad, mad world
by tonberrys
Summary: Dumping ground for various random Harry Potter AUs. (First up, Pokemon!AU)
1. Table of Contents

This is going to be the dumping ground for various random AUs, crossovers, off-beat things born of various prompts. Some will be connected to each other - most likely, the pokemon one will be revisited - but those will be indicated with "Parts 1/2/3" etc. The rest are unrelated.

* * *

 _it's a mad, mad world_

* * *

Table of Contents

2\. **Harry Potter/Pokemon, Part 1** – [Regulus] – K+ – _In which Regulus is on a journey to be the very best (like no one ever was), and his family is still full of crazy people._


	2. PokemonAU: Part 1

**Note:** This takes place in the Kalos region (Pokemon X and Y), and we're going say that Team Flare already got their butts kicked by a 12-year-old. I haven't watched the show since the original series, only played the games, so no actual spoilers beyond the fact that the bad guys lost. Le shock.

Let's Go Pottermon! Pokepotter?

* * *

 **Part 1**

* * *

A thin morning mist had blurred the entrance to the Glittering Cave, brushing the air around with a subtle chill. Regulus Black pulled his jet black hood further over his head and strode towards the entrance with one steeled step after another. He was eleven now, roaming Kalos on his own pokemon pilgrimage, but even now, he could still feel the weight of his older brother's absence.

Sirius was supposed to be doing this with him, but he had stormed off months before. Regulus had been curled up on his bed with his Zorua and a book at the time, but the argument had been loud enough that he'd been able to catch the gist without even cracking open his door. Whispers had surfaced of a new leader revitalizing Team Flare under a new banner—Team Pure, or something like that. Regulus's father had called Team Flare 'a bit nihilist,' but the new leader had been working to modify some weapon—to purify the world so only the best could have pokemon. Regulus was admittedly a little unclear about the plan of action and the criteria for who was allowed to keep their pokemon versus who ought to be forcibly relieved of them, but Walburga and Orion Black seemed to think their family was firmly in the first category, so it didn't seem like anything to get too worked up about...

...Yet Sirius's friend James Potter had been spouting off some opinions about 'wankers who make decisions for other people.' In the end, his brother's friendship with a loudmouth must have seemed more important to Sirius than family because he'd left without without saying goodbye to Regulus or even bringing his Houndour. Of course, the second point might not have been on purpose. Most likely, the family Sableye, Kreacher, had probably snatched the pokeball from his brother's pack, but if Sirius had come back for Sir Hound, Regulus hadn't been around for it. The Houndour's pokeball was tucked away in one of Regulus's pouches, untouched, for the most part. Sir Hound and Canopus actually got along well enough, better than Sirius and Regulus sometimes, but he felt a bit too guilty to pull him out and use him.

When Regulus had asked to bring Kreacher with him, his parents had said no, that his Zorua was enough to get him started. He had not be asking just for the sake of the pokemon count, but he opted not to press it. Instead, Regulus had set off with his friend Barty—another resident of Lumiose City, around his age. Barty's father had hated Team Flare too, but Barty hated his father, so it didn't seem to be much of a problem. Before leaving, Regulus's cousin had tasked them with 'procuring items of value' (stealing stuff) to fund the Team, so Barty had stayed in Ambrette Town for the day, scoping out the schedule of the Pokecenter shifts and security. The other task was connected to the cave.

(Volunteering for the cave might have been a bit calculated—someone in town had mentioned hoodlum kids playing around in the cave—but Sirius was not the only hoodlum in the region, so it didn't _really_ count as searching.)

His Zorua was trotting along at his heels, bright blue eyes as alert as ever as Regulus stepped into the cave.

"Let's see what we find in here, Canopus," he said to the little fox, whose black and red colouring darkened even more with the shadows. Vulpecula had been another name consideration, but it was a bit long and sounded too much like a Vulpix. Besides, Sirius had made fun of him for thirty solid minutes, and even if that was often reason enough to go through with something, in that moment, the heat of annoyance and embarrassment had been enough to deter the thought without further argument.

The Glittering Cave did not glitter as much as Regulus had expected with a name like that, but there were some bright, jutting patches of luminous blue and green crystals—or perhaps the moss around them was luminous. It was hard to say.

Regulus had wandered for a few turns before Canopus drew his attention to a nearby shadow, hopping towards what appeared to be a Ferroseed, if he recalled correctly. He thought it would be great to fill his entire Pokedex one day, but this is one he had been wanting, regardless…

"Use a feint attack!" he instructed, and the Zorua bounded first to the left, the ducked to the right and under the spiked seed to slash at the side.

"Pull back," he said. The little fox scampered as instructed, just in time for him to toss out an Abra. The Ferroseed hurtled into a spiky pound, but a swift hypnosis counter soothed it to a stop for long enough to pelt a pokeball, ending the encounter almost as quickly as it had begun.

Retrieving the pokeball and returning Abra, Regulus waited for Canopus to trot back to him before walking over to the nearest crystal patch—his original intent, as far as scouting went, even if the interruption had been a welcome one. Running a hand over the cool surface, he thought that it seemed a perfect pendant base for his cousin. Bellatrix was not one for jewelry, but she had specifically asked for the largest chunk of crystal that he could feasibly return without drawing a great deal of attention. Technically, he guessed it could potentially be a gift for his cousin Narcissa, but most likely, Bellatrix had grander plans in mind.

Grander plans that he could help out with.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

* * *

 **Hogwarts Prompts:**

Insane House Challenge \- 234. (AU) Pokemon  
364 Day Challenge \- 207. (plot point) A character finds something  
Writing Club, Ami's Audio Admirations, Davenport \- Write a Pokemon!AU

Word Count \- 932


End file.
